Family Photos
by Nagasha
Summary: The family finds a little bit of Doyle's past that might just help them find Doyle.
1. Pictures of the Past

**Hey my names Arti, and I KNOW Doyle will come back to the Secret Saturdays, until then, you can just read this. Sorry if it's short, this is not a one-shot. thanks to my BFF, Cer for drawing inspiration. Enjoy.**

"Come on," Zak grunted as he trying to get Doyle's trunk open. It was about a week since Doyle left and Zak wanted to see what Doyle had stashed in there. "Almost there." Finally Zak got the lid off, but what he found in there…

"WHAT!!!" Zak practically yelled out. Almost immediately Doc and Drew raced out, Power Glove and Fire sword respectively in their hands. Fisk, Komono, and Zon also came. Every one was there, except for Doyle.

"Is that Doyle's suitcase?" Doc asked Zak. "Um…" Zak replied sheepishly, trying to hide Doyle's now open suitcase behind his back. "Zak, why were you trying to go through your uncles suitcase?" Drew asked, giving him the 'Mom Stare' "well, maybe it can help us figure out where Doyle went." Zak lied; he really just wanted to see if there was some concussion grenades in there. "Emsomor." Fisk said angrily, while Zak made a hushing noise.

"Hmm, you maybe on to something, Zak." Doc thought out loud. "But, there's nothing in there but some old clothes." Zak stated. Every one looked at the abandoned suitcase, Zak was right, there was only a few sets of clothes, "Wait," Drew said, reaching in there and carefully tucked under one of Doyle's shirts, was a book.

Baby blue and just small enough to fit in one of Doyle's carrying pouches, there was just a single word on the cover. "Family Photos?" Drew read the small indigo print on the cover, then carefully flipped the cover over.

On the first page there was a photo of a younger Doyle, around eighteen years old. He was shorter and thinner and his Mohawk was longer. He was with a woman that looked around sixteen. She had long brown hair with a tawny cowboy hat on. She was wearing overalls that hid most of her figure but the way Doyle was holding her, she was very curvy.

He was smirking, as if to say, "Sorry, you can't have her, she's all mine." and she was giggling, with her eyes closed, and her mouth wide open, revealing a missing front tooth. They were next to a sign saying, "Welcome to Hollows Hill.". Right next to the photo said 'Doyle and Carrie, Romeo and Juliet. (Except we'll end better)' Everyone looked at each other. "Doyle has a girlfriend?" Zak shouted, amazed that his uncle didn't tell him.

"Just because they're dating then doesn't mean they're dating now, Zak." Drew said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother's right Zak, knowing Doyle, she could just be one in a long line of girlfriends." Doc agreed. After about five whole pages of them together, Doc's theory about Doyle and Carrie quickly fell apart.

The Saturdays soon came across Doyle's wedding photo, or what they thought was Doyle's wedding photo. It consisted of Carrie, in a wedding dress, but with her cowboy hat still on, being carried by Doyle, in a tux, riding his jetpack, that had a 'just married' sticker on it, being chased by a very angry, wiry old man, holding a shotgun. It said 'Our five minute 'shotgun' wedding'

Drew looked at Doc and said sarcastically "Well what do you know, she isn't just one in a long line of girlfriends." "Isurmur" Fisk agreed, his arms crossed. Doc sighed, he knew he was out numbered. "Let's just go to the next page."

They passed through page after page, watching as Doyle and Carrie settled into a small town, and Carrie's stomach started protruding out. It was obvious she was pregnant. "I have a cousin!" Zak yelled happily.

"We can play baseball and video games and…" he trailed when he saw a happy bubbling redheaded little girl with her mother's bright green eyes being carried by a nineteen year old Doyle with a seventeen year old Carrie watching with a small smile on her face. The writing next to it said 'It's a girl!'

Immediately Zak's happiness dissolved into disappointment. He immediately slumped "Oh, it's just a girl." He muttered. Drew glared at him "And what doe's that mean, young man?" Drew said angrily to her son. "Women can be just as strong as men." "Whatever." Zak muttered angrily, still not believing that she'll be just as fun as a boy. "What I'm wondering is where they went?" Doc said, changing the subject.

They looked as the little girl, Triennia, grew into a happy little four-year-old, when Carrie disappeared. Soon there was a picture of a funeral. "Woah" Zak said astonished and sad for his uncle and cousin. Fisk wiped a tear from one of his eyes. Doc's eyes grew wide. Drew put a hand over her mouth. "Poor Doyle, it must have been heart breaking for him." She said sadly. "And Trienna, to be four years old, and her mother dead." Doc put a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's sad, but crying won't help her or Doyle," He reassured her. "Carrie would have wanted us to find Doyle."

They slowly turned the page and watched as countless nannies and baby-sitters quit after a session with her, until kindergarten. Then came a drawing of Doyle riding what looked like a bird and an angel with the title on top 'wat mi mome ad dade do bi Treauna' it was crudely drawn and done by a six year old.

Next came photos of Trienna, (or Ruthi as she was called at home) growing up, in detention, in JAIL, ("How doe's an eight year old even get in jail?" Doc asked angrily.) And being chased by a nerd stalker.

The book ended at an eleven-year-old Ruthi with Doyle, with a weird looking metal box with dials and a joystick. Doc closed the book, and looked at his family, suddenly feeling protective of them. Drew took the book and opened it to a specific page. Silently they set the course to a small town in the country. A town called Hollows Hill.

**Review!**


	2. A Friend and an Enemy

**This is one present you can open early. This is thankfully longer. And again I thank Cer for her drawings, I wonder if she'll ever read this. I'm sorry if any southerners are offended, I was trying to make Carrie as different from Doyle as possible, and I figured the whole 'Dad with a shotgun.' would be funny.**

**Allycat18- Here's some more dude.**

**Kishira- I hope this will make you feel the same thing.**

**chris- Ruthi is a pretty heart wrenching character, although she wouldn't like you calling her that.**

**Cheesy- Please ignore the few errors, I hope this chapters better.**

**anon- Yes, this is awesome.**

"That no-good, rotten, evil, daughter- stealing, devil worshiper!" Bill 'old man' Maccaly cursed. He just heard from some farmhands that they saw Donny Scotts fly in.

Old man Maccaly still remembered when he landed in his cornfield twelve years ago. His youngest daughter, Carrie, went out to make sure he was okay, even though he forbid her from going. And even though he tried so hard to keep them apart, Donny always found a way to get to her. He even tried to get Carrie married, but he found out, and married Carrie instead!

Maccaly growled and cocked his shotgun. Donny Scotts won't be leaving any time soon. Meanwhile, a farmhand adjusted his hat and lay down by the river. He put his hat over his face, hiding his smirk, eyes, and bright red hair.

The Saturdays (minus Fisk, they figured he would stand out too much) passed by the worn sign that said, "Welcome to Hollows Hill" taking in the scenery. There were more farms then buildings, a few barns, and some livestock. Hollows Hill was the last place you would think of looking for Doyle.

Zak spotted an old man in overalls carrying a shotgun. He was tall, wiry and losing his white hair. There was also this crazed look in his eyes. Zak was about to ask him if he knew where Doyle was, or why he was carrying a shotgun, but before he was able to, the old man turned around and stared at him.

"Kid, you seen a scoundrel bout this tall?" the old man spoke in a rough southern accent and started waving his hands. "Broad shoulders, red hair sticken out back of his head like shark fins." The old man started to creep Zak out. He shook his head then started to back away slowly, but the man wasn't done. "Well, y'all better watch out for him, that's Donny Scotts, heard he flew in like a rocket." Zak suddenly got interested. "Wait, I think you should, umm, warn my parents too, yeah I'll get them" Zak said quickly before running to get Doc and Drew, who were busy talking to another local.

"Mom, Dad! Someone knows about Doyle!" He said, pulling on Doc's arm trying to get him to follow. The old man was still there, with his shotgun. "Donny Scotts? He stole my daughter, Carrie!" The Saturdays looked at each other, now they knew it was Doyle.

"Yes, we knew that," Doc said, trying to calm Mr. Maccaly down. "Do you know where he is?" Maccaly shook his head. "If I knew where that no good varmint was, I'd shoot him right between the eyes!" he positioned his gun to demonstrate. The Saturdays stared at him before backing away slowly.

Maccaly noticed and started to yell "Oh I scare y'all, huh! Well, he's an alien!" Drew looked up at Doc and said sarcastically "Well, he was helpful." "At least now we know who to ask about." Doc defended himself. "What I want to know is why he would call himself 'Donny Scotts'?" Zak answered "Maybe to hide from Van Rook, or, Argost, or..." Zak stopped, but it was obvious what he was going to say.

They searched around but 'Donny Scotts' wasn't there. They stopped by the river to regroup, when they saw a farmhand lying by the river. His hat was over his face, concealing his features. There was something familiar about him.

Drew went over to shake his shoulder, to wake him up. "Excuse me." Drew said "Howdy." The farmhand muttered his hellos, not taking the hat of his face. "Have you met anyone named Donny Scotts?" Doc asked. "Nah," the man said. "Y'all looken' for him?" The Saturdays looked at him he seemed trustworthy enough. "Yes, he's my brother." Drew stated. The farmhand chuckled, "well, Ms. Scotts, I'm looken' for a member of my family, too." "Who?" Zak asked, curious. "My daughter, she ran away a while ago, an' she might be 'round here." The farmhand got up and started walking away, showing his bright red hair.

The Saturdays realized who they were talking to. "Doyle!" Drew yelled, and started running after him. The farmhand looked back, adjusted his hat, smirked, and Doyle took off running. Zak and Doc chased after him, but Doyle was fast. Eventually Zak tackled him and they ended up rolling down the hill. "Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Doyle yelled, Zak got off him, letting Doyle get up.

He looked around and visibly paled. "Doyle!" Doc yelled coming down the hill. "What's going on?" "I'll tell you, but be quiet." Doyle whispered, looking around nervously. Drew came down from the hill. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, Drew never saw her brother act like this before. The sound of a gun cocked, made her turn around, and she saw what scared Doyle so much.

Maccaly was on the hill; his shotgun aimed for Doyle's head. Bang! Doyle ducked just in time, and the hat he used to cover his face had a bullet hole through the middle. "Run." he yelled and before Maccaly knew what happened, the Saturdays were gone.

"Grr" he growled before chasing after them cursing them. "Doyle, who is that?" Drew yelled to her brother. "I'll tell you later, for now, follow me!" Doyle yelled back and took the lead. He lead them through a forest, two rivers and by the time they figured he was lost he led them to an old church called Hollows Hill Christian church.

Doyle led them in then slammed the door shut. "Who was that?" Doc asked Doyle. Doyle opened his mouth to respond when "That would be Doyle's Father in law." Doc, Drew, and Zak turned around and saw an elderly priest with a cane walking towards them.

Doyle recognized him immediately. "Father Garrison!" Doyle exclaimed. "Father, this is…" He was cut off by Father Garrison, "Doc, Drew, and this young fellow must be Zak, Doyle told me much about you." He looked up at Doc "I hope you found your manhood and self respect." Doc glared at Doyle.

Doyle tried not to laugh and looked at Father Garrison "Father, I'll go and change." Father Garrison nodded, and Doyle went into another part of the church.

Father Garrison looked at the Saturdays and said, "How did you figure he would be here?" "When Doyle left, he left his stuff," Drew admitted, "He left this." She held out Doyle's photo album. Father Garrison smiled "I remember giving this to him and Carrie before they left, that's how I know him, because of Carrie."

"What was she like?" Zak asked. "She was kind and gentle, she wouldn't hurt a fly." Father Garrison replied "you know, when Doyle came here after you fired him, the first thing he said was 'I need to confess', so I took him to the confessionals and he explained everything. About Van Rook, about Kur, and about you."

His smile faltered "Doyle has lost his family far too many times, first Drew and his parents, then Carrie, then Ruthi, then he lost you again." "But were still here!" Zak said. Father Garrison chuckled, "You sound just like Ruthi. She visited me every summer, with a backpack full of gadgets. She's a nice kid."

"She went to jail!" Doc exclaimed, "Are we forgetting that?" "She's not a bad kid," Father Garrison said, "She was dealt a bad hand in life, just like her father." "Are we talking about the same Doyle?" Doc asked.

"Doc!" Drew glared at him. "It depends, does your Doyle have a Mohawk, or broad shoulders?" Father Garrison asked. "Yes" Doc answered. "How about a daughter? You don't know Doyle, Dr. Saturday, I don't think I even know Doyle as well as I'd like to." Father Garrison said calmly,

"Ruthi isn't a bad girl, I know that underneath the rocky exterior, is a super genius with a tendency to get bored. Her best friend is her father, everyone else just thinks she's a delinquent, and underestimates her." "Wait, you're talking like she's still alive." Drew said. Father Garrison smiled like he knew a secret.

"One of the traits she gained from her father was his resilience, I have a feeling she's still alive." The sound of a jetpack filled the air. They rushed to the window where they saw Doyle fly off into the sky; a letter fell to the ground. Drew went outside and picked it up.

It read_ Dear Family, I'm sorry for leaving again, but I think Ruthi's still alive. When she was younger, I put a tracker in her arm, yeah, I know, I should have trusted her, but come on, you should talk, any ways, she left the remote here last time she came here. Next time I see you guys, hopefully Ruthi will be with me. – Doyle. P.S. Don't blame Father Garrison, he didn't know I'd do this._

Father Garrison smiled, "He lives in Sun City, California. God Bless you." He waved the Saturdays goodbye. "Fifth times the charm." he said to himself.

**Review!**


	3. Ruthi Revealed

**This is the second to last chapter until the sequel.**

**Kishira- I'm glad you like it.**

**Cheesy- Ruthi makes her debut in this chapter, I hope she is interesting.**

**Mana Demonica- Thank you, simply thank you.**

**Oushou no Yami- I will!**

**Cerruenos- Hopefully this has more description.**

**allycat18- Some people are touchy like that.**

Sun City is known for being sunny all year long. It is not known, however, that all the kids are obsessed with Weird World, or that all the kids (and most of the adults) are snobs. When the Saturdays came, it was the same. The sun was shining even though its winter, the kids were playing with Weird World merchandise and just being snobbish.

People knew Ruthi better as the troublesome Trienna. The school thought of her as a 'delinquent and a menace', the police said they always got a kick out of her crimes, "One time," a policeman chuckled "She hacked into the speakers and played the song Schools Out, full volume, nonstop for a month 'til they cancelled school." Her classmates all hated her, (except for one boy, who had a major crush on her, "She was my one true love! I sang music to her every night!) "She once put a jack-in-the-box thing in my locker! It nearly knocked me out!"

It became more and more obvious she was an outcast and a prankster. Doyle was practically a ghost. Some people thought that with 'the troublesome Trienna's' brains, she invented him. Others thought he didn't even have a job and kept ditching his daughter. Ether way, both of them had bad reputations.

"Wow, Ruthi's really unpopular." Zak commented, after talking to several of Ruthi's classmates. "Well, her fathers not faring any better ether." Drew replied after talking to the teachers.

The family was looking for any sign of ether. The came across were Ruthi and Doyle used to live. The place was burnt completely. Zak started exploring where Ruthi's room used to be.

He came across what looked like three graffiti cans stuck in a triangular pattern with a string tied on. He pulled the string experimentally, and it shot up and started spraying spray paint everywhere, then fell back to the ground. Zak uncovered his eyes and noticed he got covered in purple, pink, and yellow paint.

"Zak!" his parents called him, he pocketed a few more of her paint bombs and left. Doc and Drew were surprised, to say the least, when they saw their son covered in paint.

"Should I even ask?" Doc asked smirking. Zak grinned. "You should see Ruthi's stuff! It's amazing! She made these paint bombs and I set one off accidentally." Zak pulled a paint bomb out and showed it to his father. "Don't touch your cousins stuff, Zak." Drew called out to her son. Zak stuffed the paint bomb in his pocket and followed his mom.

They went to the cemetery where they saw a certain gravestone. It said 'Here lies Carrie Scotts, RIP.' There was a piece of paper on the dirt, saying 'Trienna always hides in the woods. – Doyle.'

"That doesn't sound like Doyle." Doc stated, curiously. "Well, it's the only clue we have, so we might as well follow it." Drew said, Zak already was heading to the forest outside of the town, still wet with lavender, hot pink, and canary yellow paint.

About an hour later, the Saturdays bumped into Doyle. Doyle was focused on a machine, about the size of a game boy and almost walked into them. He was shocked, but recovered quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Doyle asked, then smirked when he saw Zak "Okay, ether you got in a fight with a painter, or you found one of Ruthi's Paint bombs." "Wait, what do you mean 'what are you doing here'? Didn't you leave us that note?" Zak asked, holding out the note. Doyle took it and read it, then shook his head. "No, I never call her Trienna, she hates that name." "Wait, if you didn't write it, than who did?" Drew asked, ignoring the smug look her husband was giving her.

Doyle shrugged, "I don't know, and Ruthi's tracker is broken, I can't find her." He showed them the screen and it was blank. Then they heard a loud scream and a young girl yelling. "YOU ROTTEN, EVIL, VILE, CRUEL, SELFISH, BACK-STABING, MEAN" The yelling stopped and they all turned around and ran the way of the screaming.

They got to a small clearing, where Van Rook was flying over head with his jetpack, holding… "Ruthi!" Doyle yelled, seeing his daughter in the hands of the mercenary.

Ruthi had Doyle's red hair, which was singed at the ends, but her mother's bright green eyes, which were currently staring at her father, desperately. Her skin was pale, even though the sun was shining all the time. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on the front, a reddish purple raincoat over it, dark blue jeans, oversized boots, and goggles with large lenses and buttons as a headband. Van Rook had a hand over her mouth and his arm around her stomach, but that didn't stop her from kicking him with her heavy oversized boots, or trying to squirm out.

"So," Van Rook said, with his smooth Russian accent. "Come to reclaim your little brat. I can't see why you'd ever want her, she's the loudest and most troublesome pain I've ever seen. But hey, like father, like daughter." Doyle glared at him, but Van Rook was on a roll. "What, no snappy comebacks? That's a shame, I bet little Trienna here would like that." Doyle was clearly struggling not to punch him straight on the face. He managed to say, "Put her down." But Van Rook just pushed the final button. "Okay, I'll put her down." And made the motion of dropping her.

Doyle had it. He started up his jetpack and flew up into the air. Ruthi stared at her father then glared at Van Rook. Van Rook let go of Ruthi, who didn't panic. Instead, she grabbed the ends of her jacket and used it like a parachute, slowing her descent. "Ruthi!" Doyle yelled and flew down to grab his daughter. He got her just a few feet above the ground and put her on the ground, next to the Saturdays, and resumed fighting Van Rook.

Ruthi looked at her father and said to Zak. "We got to help him!" "How?" Zak asked his cousin. Ruthi smirked, the same smirk her father uses. "I got a few tricks up my sleeves, or in my boot," And pulled out the same weird box thing that was in the photo. "Just get my dad down from there, I can handle it from there." Zak looked at his cousin, wondering what she had planned.

He cupped his hands in front of his mouth and yelled "DOYLE! GET DOWN HERE! RUTHI HAS A PLAN!" It worked; Doyle looked at his nephew and daughter and saw the box. Unlike Zak, he knew exactly what Ruthi had planned. He landed on the ground and turned his jetpack off, then gave Ruthi the thumbs up.

Ruthi's smirk grew into a devious smile and started to fiddle with the dials, trying to get a result, while Van Rook came closer. Doyle grabbed Ruthi ran with her over his shoulder. "Doyle, what is she doing?" Doc barely had time to ask. "You'll see!" Doyle yelled excitedly, this would be so cool.

Finally something happened to Van Rook's jetpack. This was what Ruthi wanted; she switched to the joystick side and played around with that. Strangely when she moved the joystick, Van Rook moved too. Her joystick controlled his jetpack.

Doyle noticed and stopped, and put Ruthi down. Ruthi was making Van Rook go around and around in a circle, while he cursed in Russian.

Drew, Doc, and Zak ran to where Doyle and Ruthi were. "Doyle! What is she doing?" Doc asked, not sure what he's seeing. "Well," Doyle said smugly, "My daughter is currently making Van Rook do circles with one of her inventions."

Meanwhile Zak sat next to Ruthi "Hey," He said, not really sure what to say in these situations. "Hey," She replied back, still focused on Van Rook. "Cool toy, where'd you get it?" Zak asked. "Made it, I'm kinda a super genius, names Ruthi, by the way." Was her reply. "I'm Zak, can I try?" Ruthi smiled, "Sure." She handed the box to Zak.

"How do you know my Dad?" she asked. "Your dad, my uncle." Zak replied. She turned to Zak. "Wait, that means," Her smile grew bigger. "I HAVE A FAMILY!"

**REVIEW!**


	4. Ruthi's little secret

****

Hey, this is the last chapter, until the sequel! This story has just flowed out and I just won't stop writing this. This chapter's a little shorter but it has a sneak peek. Oh and for your info, I was at a friends house and I logged in to show her my story, unfortunately her computer saved my profile on her computer, so for the record I DID NOT REVIEW MYSELF! I just wanted to get that clear.

Kishira- I kinda used a personality mix. I started with Doyle's personality, then added a bit of Zak's, and some of my BFF Cer's. And Tada! Ruthi!

Um, me I guess- That you'll just have too see. And get off my account!

allycat18- I know what you mean, sister, or brother. What gender are you?

After a while, Ruthi calmed down enough to explain what had happened. "I was helping my dad hack into Van Rooks client list, when I heard someone come in. I don't have many friends and dad was busy, so I turned around, thinking it was Toby, that weird kid who stalks me and sings love songs to be when I try to sleep."

"Unfortunately, it was Van Rook. He grabbed me by the back of my jacket and held me against the wall. I saw the helmet and realized who he was."

"Where is my foolish apprentice?" he asked angrily.

"I was not going to tell him where dad was; I like my dad in one piece. So I just gave him the puppy dog eyes," Ruthi demonstrated to the Saturdays. "But he didn't fall for it, so I…"

Ruthi stopped mid-sentence then held her left arm carefully and looked at Doyle. Doyle understood he looked back at her and said, "Show them Ruthi." Slowly Ruthi pulled at her hand and the skin just, came off. Underneath the skin like glove, was a robotic hand. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal her robotic arm.

Zak jumped away like she was red hot. "AAAHHHH!" He yelled and pointed. Ruthi suddenly became interested in her boots. When she looked up, Zak was smiling. "Cool, my cousin's a robot!"

Ruthi smirked, "Actually only my arm's robotic, I'm a cyborg." She lifted her robotic arm and gave him the peace sign. Doc examined her arm. "Did your father make it?" Doc asked. Ruthi turned her head slightly and replied. "No, I made it. What part of 'I'm a super- genius' do you fail to comprehend?" Doc backed away like he expected her arm to explode.

Ruthi just ignored him and continued "So I tried to zap him but," her smile disappeared. "I'm not good at aiming, so I hit the table and it caught on fire, but hey," She smiled again "It worked, Van Rook was distracted, so I kicked him where the sun don't shine, then jumped out the window."

That got surprised looks from the Saturdays. "You jumped out the window." Drew repeated slowly, as if she misheard. Ruthi grinned, "Yep."

Doc smirked "Well, you are definitely Doyle's daughter." He said smugly. Ruthi lifted a robotic finger and pointed it at Doc.

"Yeah, don't fry your uncle." Drew stated and grabbed Ruthi's arm just in time.

"Anyway, I hid in the forest 'til Van Rook found me and well, here we are." Ruthi finished her story. "And based on experience, this is probably one of those 'long lost family' dreams I have from time to time, so until I end up engaged to a camel, I'll play along."

The Saturdays just stared at Ruthi.

"So," Doyle said clearly trying to change the subject. "We better get going, it's getting dark." He walked over to Ruthi who was currently doing something with her arm.

Drew put a hand on Doyle's shoulder "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked her brother. "Come back with us." Doyle smirked,

"Why not, Ruthi?" Ruthi shrugged, "Got nothing better to do, count me in." She looked at Drew "What am I in?"

Drew smiled "Do you know about a show called Weird World?" Drew asked.

"Duh, who doesn't?" was her reply.

"Well, there's something you need to know about Argost."

Ruthi smiled "I know."

This surprised the Saturdays, except for Doyle who just muttered "No you don't."

Ruthi didn't notice, "I knew it all along! All the signs were there, and only I saw it! Argost is a vampire!" This was not what the Saturdays were expecting, unfortunately, Doyle did.

"Um, Ruthi, Argost is evil and bent on world domination and finding Kur, not a vampire." Drew stated, because her husband was too busy rubbing Ruthi's confusion into Doyle's face to tell her himself.

"Well then, if he's not a vampire, what is he?"

Instead of answering her niece's question, Drew said, "We better get to the airship, Fisk must be getting worried sick and Zak needs to take a shower."

And as they walked to the airship, Ruthi asked, "Who's Fisk?" To which Doyle only smirked and said "you'll see."

Drew was definitely right Fisk was worried. When he saw Doyle, he hugged him and said "Grummur!" Unfortunately, Ruthi took offensive. She pointed her robotic hand at Fisk, and charged.

"NO!" Zak yelled and got in the path of fire. Fisk dropped Doyle and put his hands in the air and yelled "Isherarah!"

"Okay, introductions, Ruthi this is Fisk, your cousin." Drew thankfully stepped in before Fisk got fried.

Ruthi dropped her arm and smirked. "From Doc's side probably. Sorry Fisk."

She held out her hand and Fisk recoiled. Seeing that Ruthi now meant no harm, he shook it.

"Come on, let's meet the rest of the cryptids." Doyle took her hand. "And let's not try to use them for target practice." Thankfully Ruthi didn't freak out when she met Komodo and Zon, although she did gasp when she saw Zon.

After all the intros were made, the airship flew off, and a certain Toby ended up thinking he saw Trienna's ghost get into an 'unearthly vehicle' and fly off to heaven.

Although he was sort of right, Trienna Scotts did die, but up from the ashes like a phoenix came Ruthi Shot. As for an 'unearthly vehicle', the airship was leagues above most blimps. And, for Ruthi, having a family, fighting cryptids, along side her father, was heaven, for her at least.

****

And a sneak peek for the sequel:

Doyle slowly shut the door to where his daughter, Ruthi, was sleeping. She was exhausted from all that had happened with Van Rook.

He went to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for him. "Are you sure she'll be okay all alone here." Drew asked. Doyle smiled, "Ruthi knows the rules. Don't do anything illegal, don't take anything apart, don't break any thing, don't fix anything and make it better, although,"

Doyle stole a glance at his brother-in-law; "She can improve most of the things here." Doc glared at him, "You know your list of rules aren't making me feel any better, Doyle." Doyle smirked. "I know."

****

Review


End file.
